


Battle {Klance}

by SuperBlueIwa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Klance Week, M/M, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlueIwa/pseuds/SuperBlueIwa
Summary: Got bored and decided to write.× contains spoilers for Voltron Season 6, but some things are changed ×Plot: fighting against Lotor and Voltron debands. Lotor uses this to his advantage and aims his beams at the Black Lion. Lance, now in Red Lion jumps in front of the beam.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 66





	Battle {Klance}

3rd Person P.O.V

The voltron paladins had reached their limits. The fight against Prince Lotors version of Voltron took it out of the team. They fought through blood, sweat and tears. Taking hit after hit, determination runner through each and every one. They were gonna fight for their lives and the rest of the universe. Victory or death in a sense. They 4 warriors wouldn't give up.

While they fought, Keith had managed to regain control over the Black Lion. Begging for it and Shiro to listen to him, begging to go faster. He needed to get there before anyone got hurt. He needed to. He begged and prayed for Black to understand, until finally hes wings spread out and they were soaring through the air. A new thrill going through the leaders body. Determination set in his eyes. He was not going to give up. Not now. Not ever. 

In the speed of light he reached his destination, his heart hurting at the sight of his fellow lion warriors on the brink of collapsing. Fire went through his veins as he flew directly to Lotor, aiming straight in the middle with everything hes got. The evil prince went flying backwards. Not expecting the hit or Keith ti show up so quickly at all.

The paladins let out shouts if joy as they saw their old leader back in his lion and together formed Voltron once again. In their heads thinking this would be the last. They fought their hardest. Refusing to get Lotor win. But their hope were crushed when they realised he was flying through the rift of unlimited Quintessence. Voltron was taking a heavy beating due to this, until Allura finally figured out how and what he was doing. Quickly she commanded the team, focusing all their energy together.

And there they were. In the middle of the unlimited Quintessence field. Prince Lotor on the opposite side, looking impressed, let out a battle cry and charged for them once more. However this time they were an equal match. Lotor no longer had the advantage of more power. Equalizing both robots, causing both sides to take heavy damage.

The team were getting desperate to destroy the prince. Until once again, Allura stopped them. Explaining how this is exactly what happened to Zarkon. And how this made him into the monster he was. With this knowledge and the knowledge of Lotor wanted unlimited energy, she focused all of the extra Quintessence in Voltron and shot the strongest beam she could out of Voltrons chest. Overloading the poor princes personal Voltron.

The Paladins watched as their enemies robot fell, energy zapping off the fried tech and disbanded. Finally thinking their battle was over they turned around and headed to circle around Allura so she could take them back to the Castle. But things dint always go as planned.

Lance saw a flash in the corner of his eyes and turned Red around to see what it was, only to see a big, bright purple beam heading straight for the Black Lion. Instincts rushed in and Lance's only thought was that he must protect his leader and lover (he wished). The Red paladin jumped in front of the deadly beam, it hitting him straight on, sending him and his lion flying backwards. He felt the energy shocking him, frying his lion and the he felt like his bloodstream was set on fire, pain shot through him like nothing hes ever felt before. He knew Lotor put everything in that beam as it would be the last of him and he took it, he took the burden of protecting his friends, protecting his leader and protecting the man he loved the most.

"LANCE, NO, LANCE CAN YOU HEAR ME" was the last thing he heard from his comms before he felt himself slip away. He knew that was Keith, had recognise that voice anywhere and he'd be happy to go with his voice as the last thing Lance would ever hear.

On the other hand, Keith watched as Lance was blown away by the beam. Immediately flying out of his lion towards his old red one. Tears streamed down his face as he screamed for Lance. His voice cracking as he desperately tried to get the other man to respond. He entered through the mouth of Red and ran to the panels where he knew Lance would be. However he was not ready for what he was about to see. The male in the blue amour had his head hear floating in the air, clearly jolted off him during the impact, his face was pale, scars could be see forming because of the shockwave that hit him directly and he was limp, eyes closed and grip on the controls slacked. Keith couldn't breathe. He struggled to comprehend what was in front of him.

"KEITH" Allura's voice broke him out of his trans. "Get Lance out of there and into your lion. Hunk will grab Red. We need to leave now. We dont have any time to lose" her voice was calm yet alarmed. She knew what had happened but she knew that if they didn't get out if there now they would all be doomed.

Keith flew out of Red with the slightly taller male in his arms, he was completely unresponsive and barely breathing. The half Galran knew they needed to leave now. He heard a sniffles from his comms and small sob, knowing that was Pidge he immediately told Pidge that Lance was still alive. Barely but he was breathing. Sighs could be heard going around. Sighs of relief that there team mate was still alive. He made it into Black safely and laid the boy on the floor, getting into his seat in the middle and watched the yellow lion grab onto red. 

With that Allura got them all back safely onto the ship. Once settled in Keith jumped out of Black with the blue boy in his arms, running directly to the healing pods. Yelling at Coran to get one ready asap through his comms. He reached the pod room and saw the rest of the paladins there along with his space wolf and mum there. Coran had just opened up a pod when they arrived and took the fried boy out of the slightly shorter boy's arms. As soon as Lance was out of his arms Keith fell to the floor and he let out the most heartbreaking sound any of his teammates had ever heard. Pidge immediately sunk down the ground where the broken male was and was quick to pull him into a hug. Keith latched onto her as though he would crumble without her support. Hunk joined in too. Holding both paladins against him as they all tried to console each other. Lance meant something to all of them. Just in different ways.

To Allura, Lance was the boy they held more faith in her than anyone else. Lance was there for her when she needed him and was there to provide her with the confidence she never thought she could have. Lance was there for her.

To Hunk, Lance was his best friend. His partner in crime. Hunk wouldn't be whrte he was without the idiotic blue boy. Lance was his brother. They were always there for each other. Through thick and thin.

To Pidge, Lance may not seem like a lot to anyone who saw their friendship from an outside perspective. But to Pidge Lance acted like her older brother when Matt wasn't around. They bickered, insulted each other, made fun of each other and Lance always supported her when it came to Matt and her dad. Lance was the one who was always there was Pidge would lose control and needed a shoulder to cry on.

But to Keith, Lance was his rival. Lance was his motivation. Lance was his weakness and strength. The blue boy meant a lot to Keith. They were like fire against water. Opposites. Yet still so similar. Together they would flourish. Push each other to new limites. Support each other. They always had each others backs in battle. Lance was Keith's right hand man and Keith loved him with his whole heart. He didn't realise that until his most recent mission, where he was gone for 2 years. He found himself thinking of the other boy a lot during that time. A d about how much he missed their arguments over little things and everything about him. Keith was in love with the boy currently in bad condition in the healing pod. But at the moment all he could do is wait and wait. Wait for the time to be up and see if Lance would be okay.

The 3 friends sat on the floor together and waited by the pod. While Allura and Coran went back to the bridge to get the Castle to it's full function once again. Keith's space wolf was curled in his lap while he ran his fingers through its fur, soothing the animal and himself, whilst his mother got in contact with the Blade of Marmora to update them in everything.

It had been 4 days. Lance was still recovering in his pod. Keith would only move to go take a shower in the mornings and get food occasionally. Otherwise we would be sat leaning against the side of the pod, waiting for Lance. Hunk and Pidge was sit and give him company for a few hours during the day, before leaving to do their duties around the ship.

Keith was about to dose of when he finally heard to sound of the pod door opening and shot up immediately to catch the stumbling Lance coming out of it. Lance was in a dazed and looked up to see Keith holding him upright as he was slouched down and weak. Keith suddenly pulled the other boy into a tight hug, showing his gratitude for everything Lance has done. But produced to call the poor boy an idiot for what he did. He carried Lance to the kitchen so he could get some space goo into his system and water.

Lance took his time eating, enjoying the taste if food after not eating for almost 5 days. Hunk had walked into the kitchen to see Lance sitting o the counter eating whilst leaning against Keith, who was indeed in between his legs. He couldn't not take a picture of it, so he did, discreetly. And walked out. Leaving the two alone, knowing the Keith needed this. After Lance has stuffed himself he felt 100x better and started talking. Keith shut him up by putting a hand against his mouth. Talking himself, "you're an idiot you know that? You could've gotten yourself killed! What were you thinking Lance?!" Keith kept his voice quiet but had anger, concern a d confusion lacing his voice, letting Lance know that he wasn't angry, he was just worried.

"You're safe arent you? You're okay and alive and that's the only thing that matters to me. It was worth it. You came out of the batter okay and alive Keith. That's the most important thing" the recovering boy replied with. Leaving Keith speechless and upset.

He leaned in close to Lance "promise you'll never do that again? Please. I cant lose you. You mean to much me" the small boy pleaded as Lance got off the counter and stood at his full height. Keith buried his head in Lance's chest. Tears brimming his eyes and the thought of losing the other male crossed his mind once again. The small boy felt the others arms go around his waist, rubbing his back soothingly "you won't lose me" is all Lance said as he tightened his grip on the half earthling. Lance was never going to leave Keith. And vice versa.

Keith looked up to Lance, and Lance down at Keith, slowing their faces got closer until Lance pulled him into a sweet and long kiss. They both needed that reassurance from each other. They both needed that touch. The both needed each other and this was their way of showing it. Lance risked his life fo Keith and Keith almost lost him. So they were both living in this moment, together, as one.

••••••••••••••••••

Word count: 2128

Wow so that was a lot longer than I thought it would be. Anyways here's other one shot. Hope ya'll enjoyed it :)

~ Emz 💕


End file.
